Par dessus une tasse fumante
by chizuru300
Summary: OS. Un Jane moins doué que d'habitude pour enquêter... Lisbon se réconfortera avec une tasse fumante.


Titre : Par dessus une tasse fumante

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : nan

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà un petit OS pour passer le temps, c'est le résultat d'un ptit moment de mélancolie jisbonienne. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Par dessus une tasse fumante<strong>

- Nan, madame, monsieur est absent ce week end, il a prit des vacances et je ne sais pas où.

- Très bien merci, au revoir.

Lisbon se retint de sortir son arme quand le majordome lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant que notre seul suspect a pris la fuite ? demande Jane, l'air particulièrement détaché et amusé par la situation.

Lisbon leva la main, furieuse, arrêtant le mentalist. Il avait dit au début de l'enquête qu'il n'avait pas confiance en l'homme, et son pressentiment s'était avéré juste, au plus grand désespoir de Lisbon.

- Je vais lancer des avis de recherche, on verra bien, peut être qu'il reviendra lundi, marmonna-t-elle avec un certain accent de sarcasme.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'agent était allongée dans son canapé, stores fermés, un thé fumant à portée de main, posé sur le sol. Leur enquête était arrivé au point mort, l'homme s'était enfui au Canada, les forces armées faisaient leur possible pour le retrouver sur place mais, il était probable que son nom serait ajouté aux criminels recherchés internationalement et que Lisbon allait se faire remettre à sa place par le directeur pour incompétence.

Elle soupira, exaspérée par le manque de résultat qu'obtenait son équipe depuis quelque temps. Ils finissaient toujours par rassembler des preuves mais trop tard et les suspects s'échappaient, ou ils ne leur arrachaient pas d'aveux… C'était très frustrant.

Elle releva la tête quand quelqu'un frappa discrètement à sa porte. Prenant une position assise, elle intima la personne à entrer.

Jane s'avança dans la pénombre de la pièce en souriant doucement :

- Lisbon, je voulais vous dire, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir deviné qui était le meurtrier, si j'avais mieux fait ce qu'on attend de moi, on en serait pas là…

Elle le fixa un instant interdite, c'était pour le moins inattendu.

- J'apprécie que vous soyez modeste pour une fois mais j'avoue ne pas saisir, ce n'est pas votre faute si vous ne trouvez pas la solution à temps pour une enquête. Vous n'êtes pas un surhomme. Votre capacité de mentaliste est faillible comme pour tout.

- Merci, c'est gentil, mais… Enfin, non vous allez trouver ça trop bête…

- Dites toujours, je vous écoute.

Elle ramassa sa tasse de thé et souffla sur le liquide brûlant en regardant Jane à travers la fumée qui s'en dégageait.

Il sentit comme un frisson le pétrifier. Elle le fixait, sérieusement, complètement, c'était étrange. Elle ne lui accordait pas vraiment cette attention d'habitude. Bien sur, elle ne le perdait jamais vraiment de vue, histoire de vérifier qu'il se tenait bien avec les suspects, mais là, c'était différent. Toute son attention était focalisée sur lui. Il avait devant lui et la femme et l'agent. Il avait devant lui Lisbon dans sa totalité. Il sentait échapper d'elle comme un souffle nouveau, un souffle où son caractère déterminé et inflexible qu'il connaissait bien au quotidien se mêlait à celui plus personnel, plus intérieur de la femme qui se cachait le temps consacré à son travail.

Jane se sentait tétanisé, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la découvrait dans toute sa complexité, sa totalité… Chaque fois, il avait l'impression que c'était toujours plus fort. C'était engourdissant : il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait se glisser tout entier entre ses bras et s'y trouver parfaitement rassuré, contrôlé, calmé, comme s'il pouvait faire pleinement confiance à cette femme. Cette femme qu'il voyait tous les jours. Cette femme qui semblait être toujours plus ce qui lui manquait. Cette femme…

Cette femme qui le fixait par-dessus une tasse de thé, qui le regardait lui, sans appréhension ni préjugé. Qui voulait l'écouter, le comprendre… Cette femme…

Il hésita, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Non je vous en parlerai une autre fois.

Non il ne voulait pas perdre ces quelques moments privilégiés où il pouvait voir Lisbon, la voir toute entière. Sans barrières ni écart entre eux, ces moments où il se sentait figé, à sa merci, près à tout pour elle, pour croiser son regard, pour sentir ce souffle magique, cette aura.

Il lui en parlerait une autre fois, ou peut être jamais, en fait ce qui lui importait peu… Elle le regardait toujours par-dessus sa tasse fumante. Elle le regarderait toujours.

**The End**


End file.
